


A career observed through glass

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [49]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Europeans 2019, Gen, Memories, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Skate Canada 2011, worlds 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Short snippets from Javier's career connected to glass, in various forms.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A career observed through glass

**Author's Note:**

> Part 49 of quarantine challenge - prompt: glass
> 
> I've decided to experiment a bit ;)

Not that he hasn't seen it before but still, Javi is jumping on the ice, running around, falling, geting up again and screaming in excitement: "Mom, it's like glass! So smooth. Can I run one more time?"

"Don't you want to try it in skates, little brother?" Laura asks him.

* * *

Mr. Orser, well _Brian_ \- when their first met he told them to call him Brian - told them that they usually didn't let other people, not even family members, into the ice rink itself, which of course worried them, but he added that there was an area where they could sit and watch. The ice was behind the glass wall, however they could see Javi very clearly. He was relaxed, carefully listening to what Brian or Tracy were saying. And so finally, even his parents could relax. He was in good hands.

* * *

Javi tightly hold the medal in his hand. A glass medal with engraved words: Skate Canada, 2011, second place. For a fleeting second Javi thought that a real silver medal would be even better but then went back to the state of utter disbelief. He'd won his first Grand Prix medal! First for Spain. There had already been a win at Merano Cup and third place at Cup of Nice... but Grand Prix was a totally new level! And he was among the best!

* * *

Javi finished buttoning his jacket. The beige three-piece suit was a really great choice. He cleaned his new glasses with distinct black frames and was ready for the banquet. Nothing much to celebrate but he was determined not to dwell on the fourth-place finish too much .

And when they were posing with Anna for a photo, they even joked about it. Not the best championship for them but at least they looked beautiful.

* * *

"Let's find the biggest glass out there and celebrate!" Javi laughed, finally relieved about the result. "Listen to my last piece of advice and take a smaller glass, everyone would like to clink glasses and celebrate with 7-time European champion," Brian laughed and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> The second to last paragraph refers to 2017 Worlds and specifically to this photo with Anna Pogorilaya and Javi's caption "Not always is easy and not always will be a victory, not an easy competition for us but... aren't we beautiful? Haha"  
> Take a look here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BSaju5Rj7og/
> 
> I was decided to pretend that at Skate Canada 2011 they got glass medals (because I thought it fitted the plot) and to my great surprise, the medals were indeed from glass: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:2011_Skate_Canada_Men.jpg


End file.
